Burner membranes comprising metal fibers are known in the art. Metal filaments or wires are braided, woven or knitted into a textile fabric. WO97/04152 provides a method to produce a textile fabric comprising machined metal fibers, and describes the use of such fabric, preferably a knitted fabric as a burner membrane.